Prendre ses responsabilités!
by kagura2409
Summary: Peter se remet difficilement de la perte de Tony et tente désespérément d'avoir une vie normale, mais Mysterio, puis Fury, débarquent dans sa vie, et avec eux, un autre homme qui n'a que trop souffert. La différence d'âge est grande, mais ils sont si semblables...


Voilà mon petit OS, d'une vingtaine de pages word, mais j'avais la flemme de le diviser en chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :) Parce que Peter est un héros plein de possibilités, et Bucky, un homme qui n'a déjà que trop souffert!

* * *

Il y avait d'abord eu Thanos, et puis la fin de la guerre. Tony Stark, son mentor, son père, était mort. Captain America n'avait pas tardé, allez savoir pourquoi ! Sans doute avait-il réussi à trouver un antidote au sérum pendant la retraite bien méritée qu'il avait passée avec Peggy. Bêtement, il avait confié son bouclier à Falcon plutôt qu'à Barnes, ce qui plaçait d'office Captain America sous autorité militaire. Sans compter l'absence de super-serum dans le sang du Faucon. Autant dire qu'il ne servait à rien ! Le Dr Strange avait disparu, Black Panther aussi. Pour le Soldat de l'Hiver, c'était une autre histoire, on ne savait pas trop. Thor se baladait dans la Galaxie en compagnie de ses Gardiens, Carole était probablement à l'autre bout de l'univers, Scott était toujours assigné à résidence, et Clint profitait de son épouse et de ses trois enfants, qui se foutaient bien de ce qu'il avait pu faire en leur absence...

Quant à Vision et Natasha, ils se trouvaient probablement dans des lieux où seule la fille de Loki pouvait les atteindre. Wanda était effondrée. Elle était partie avec Bruce, aider les enfants du tiers-monde...

Bref, l'essentiel était là. Les Avengers étaient soit morts, soit injoignables, soit à la retraite. Et Peter, lui, il était juste « l'Araignée sympa du quartier ». Et bordel, c'était déjà bien assez fatiguant comme ça ! May était-elle aveugle ou stupide ? Parfois, il se posait la question !

Parce que c'était bien beau de créer une association pour venir en aide aux éclipsés, mais lui demander constamment d'y participer, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait lui constituer un fanclub ! Et surtout, lui demander de ne rien changer à leurs habitudes, de continuer à l'aider comme si il n'était pas Spider-Man et de faire comme si il ne passait pas ses nuits à se battre ! May était tellement peu inquiète que lorsqu'il rentrait, elle était généralement couchée, et il devait panser, nettoyer, suturer ses blessures tout seul...

D'un autre côté, mieux valait qu'elle croit qu'il se cantonnait aux petits criminels de quartier. Le problème, c'est que le Bouffon Vert, Octopus, Electro, le Lézard et toute leur clique font aussi partie du quartier. Il n'avait que seize ans ! Il allait finir par y passer !

C'est pour ça qu'il avait désespérément besoin de ces deux semaines de vacances, peu importe que ce soit un voyage scolaire ou autre chose !

Des vacances, il voulait juste des vacances, et tant qu'il y était, la possibilité de dire à MJ qu'il l'aimait...

Il voulait juste avoir une vie normale, être un ado normal, juste pour deux petites semaines, est ce que c'était trop demander ?

Il y avait eu le premier appel de Fury. Et puis les autres aussi. Comme si il allait l'appeler _lui _! Si c'était vraiment important, il pouvait trouver mieux ! Après tout, Barton et Hulk étaient déjà sortis de leur retraite une fois, et il restait Scarlett Witch...

Et puis May avait planqué son costume dans sa valise...

Le voyage avait pourtant bien commencé ! Bon ils débarquaient en pleine _Aqua Alta*_, mais cette année, elle n'était pas très haute. Leur hotel tombait en ruine, mais il était étanche au moins au niveau du toit, ça irait ! Et il avait trouvé sa fleur, son dahlia noir, pour l'offrir à MJ, lorsqu'ils seraient à Paris, en haut de la Tour Eiffel...

Oui, vraiment, si on oubliait le coup du costume, alors tout était parfait !

Et puis ce monstre d'eau avait débarqué, avec Mysterio.

Il était en _vacances_, bordel ! Il n'avait pas pris son costume, alors il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu avec ses lance-toiles et un masque qui trainait par terre. Résultat : un foutu mal de crâne à cause d'une double rencontre avec une cloche en bronze, et un clocher à terre malgré tout, mais au moins, il ne semblait pas y avoir de victimes...

Et puis il avait enfin rencontré Fury, qui était tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, qui avait shooté Ned à coup de fléchette tranquilisante, pour ensuite l'engueuler sur son injoignabilité, et enfin, il lui avait remit un bête étui à lunettes, que apparemment Tony lui avait laissé...

Il avait failli en chialer. Tony lui manquait tellement ! Il le voyait partout, tout le temps...

Il avait empoché les lunettes sans plus y faire attention, pensant à un souvenir quelconque. Il savait pourtant que ce souvenir venait de Tony...

Fury l'avait ensuite plus ou moins forcé à l'accompagner dans ce qui semblait être le QG du SHIELD sur place. En sous sol, avec des installations et un nombre d'agents ridicule ! Mais bon, après cinq ans d'Eclipse, Peter supposa que Fury faisait avec ce qu'il avait...

Et puis il avait rencontré Mysterio. Et il était ravi de le rencontrer, vraiment ! Mysterio était enfin un vrai super héros ! Le genre d'homme dont manquait cruellement la Terre actuellement ! Il savait comment se battre contre ces créatures, elles lui avaient déjà coûté sa planete et sa famille... Et puis il confirmait la théorie du Multivers et c'était _tellement_ _cool _!

Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Comme un sursaut. Heureusement, personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu, mais il y avait quelque chose...

Quelque chose qui clochait. Ce visage... Et _Quentin Beck_, Multivers ou pas, il connaissait ce nom, il en était sûr !

Sûr et certain, même. Mais d'où pouvait bien lui venir cette certitude ? Fury semblait pourtant lui faire confiance. Pourtant, instantanément, il sut qu'il en serait incapable...

Appelez ça son sixième sens de super héros, sa « petite antenne », comme disait May, mais il n'y avait rien à faire...

Il ne pouvait pas saquer ce type !

Cela lui donna une raison de plus de refuser l'offre de Fury. Il avait besoin de vacances. Il voulait être un peu normal. Il avait le droit de vouloir sa vie. Les autres Avengers avaient bien la paix, eux ! Et lui ? Même si il n'avait que seize ans, il avait déjà vécu deux guerres, était mort une fois avec l'Eclipse, et il avait croisé Thanos deux fois, dont une dans l'espace ! Est ce qu'il ne méritait pas un peu de repos ? Et puis de toute façon, c'était beaucoup trop risqué pour lui ! Après le Washington Monument, si il mettait son costume, les membres de sa classe allaient le griller à coup sur...

Et surtout, il refusait d'aider ce type.

Il ne connaissait pas encore bien Fury, si ça avait été le cas, il aurait sans doute pu prévoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Fury les avait déroutés ! Il avait modifié l'itinéraire de leur voyage, pour être sur qu'il se retrouverait sur les lieux de ce que Mysterio et le SHIELD avaient identifié comme étant celui de la prochaine attaque, et ils étaient maintenant en train de sillonner les routes d'Autriche, conduits en toute discrétion par Dimitri, un agent du SHIELD qui avait clairement mieux à faire, en attendant d'arriver à Prague...

Peter poussa un soupir. Au moins, ça lui laissait le temps de considérer le dernier cadeau de Tony...

« Pour le prochain Iron Man », disait le mot, « Dit Edith »...

Cette blague ! Il n'était pas Iron Man ! Il ne serait jamais Iron Man ! Il avait déjà du mal à être l'Araignée sympa du quartier ! Et puis, ça voulait dire quoi « dit Edith » ?

Dans le doute, il dit « Edith ».

Et manqua de faire une attaque ! Bordel, Tony ! EDITH, hein ? Et Décédé Il est Toujours un Héros. Ouais, bordel, c'était vrai ! Et Tony avait toujours aimé les acronymes...

Le Système de Sécurité et de Défense à Réalité Augmentée de Tony Stark. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ça ? Surtout qu'il avait accès à tous les protocoles de Tony...

Mais bien sûr !

_Aimeriez-vous voir ce que je sais faire ?_ Demanda EDITH.

Oh que oui, et il avait déjà une idée !

-Tous les protocoles, est ce que ça veut dire toutes les bases de données ?

_C'est exact, Peter._

-Même les fichiers des employés de Stark Industrie ?

_Je pensais plutôt aux systèmes de défenses mondiale via drônes satellitaires, mais oui, aussi._

-Que.. ? Il y à des satellites qui.. ? Peu importe, j'ai besoin que tu recherche un nom pour moi...

_Lequel, Peter ?_

-Quentin Beck...

Il y eu un instant de flou pendant lequel il vit des dizaines de fichier défiler devant ses yeux. Et puis un fiche du personnel s'arrêta...

_Quentin Beck, inventeur du procédé holographique « Vario Optogénérateur Mnémo Interactif », licencié il y à plusieurs années pour caractère instable,_ récita EDITH.

-Un procédé holographique... Pâlit Peter. EDITH, est ce que tu peux me montrer tous les dossiers de membres du personnel licenciés de Stark Industrie sur ces dernières années ?

_Cela fait beaucoup. Dois-je rechercher quelque chose en particulier ?_

-Des personnes licenciées de façon injuste, ou dont Tony aurait pu acheter les brevets pour ensuite améliorer leur technologie. Des gens qui pourraient en vouloir à Stark Industrie...

_Dois-je inclure les personnes liées au projet Extremis ?_

-Euh... Non, excellente réflexion, oublie ceux-là s'il te plaît...

_Entendu_.

Plus les noms défilaient, plus Peter sentait la bile qui lui remontait le long de la gorge. Bien sûr, tous n'étaient pas forcément coupables ou liés à cette affaire, mais...

Ce William Ginter Riva, concepteur de drônes militaires déjà impliqué dans l'affaire Iron Monger avec Obadiah Stane, sur lesquels Beck avait sans doute pu aisément ajouter des projecteurs holographiques. Ce Guterman, qui avait toujours haï Tony, encore plus depuis que son sacrifice l'avait élevé au rang de héros, et qui avait toujours écrit de petites fictions fantastiques à ses heures, des histoires dignes de celle de Mysterio. Cette Victoria Snow, qui avait travaillé sur les ondes électromagnétiques, comme celles que Fury et son équipe relevaient avant chaque attaque. Et cette Janice Lincoln, jetée dehors pour avoir découvert que EDITH n'avait pas été confiée à Stark Industrie, ni à la Défense, mais à lui, Peter Parker, un gosse...

Il en avait assez vu. Il devait parler à Fury. Maintenant. Il aurait aimé lui passer un coup de fil, mais Beck avait sans doute déjà trouvé un moyen de le mettre sur écoute...

Hasard ou non -en fait, non, pas du tout,- Dimitri décida de faire une pause-pipi. Mais là ou tout le monde descendait joyeusement du car, heureux de se dégourdir les jambes, Dimitri l'empoigna par le bras et lui indiqua l'arrière du bâtiment. Et dans l'état d'urgence ou il se trouvait, Peter ne se posa pas de question.

Il entra dans une sorte de grange, ou se trouvait une superbe jeune femme blonde en tenue du SHIELD.

-Deshabille-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir à dire, Peter se retrouva interdit.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-Tu as dis à Fury que tu ne pouvais pas garder ton costume habituel. Alors on t'en à fais un autre. Deshabille-toi.

-Oh ! -Il comprenait mieux- Je suis sur qu'il ira très bien. Il faut que je parle à Fury. C'est très important...

-Parce que maintenant tu veux lui parler ? Allez, deshabille-toi !

Peter poussa un bref soupir et s'approcha brutalement de la femme, la saisissant par le col pour approcher son visage du sien. La femme lui aurait sans doute déjà fait une clé de bras si il ne s'était pas mis à parler.

-Beck est un imposteur, murmura-t-il rapidement. Il utilise des illusions de Stark Industries, il à sans doute mis mon téléphone sur écoute...

Le regard de la femme blonde s'agrandit légèrement, et ce fut le moment que choisit Brad pour entrer en cherchant les toilettes. Il prit une magnifique photo de Peter à deux doigts d'embrasser une jolie prostituée blonde...

Peter lacha la femme et leva les yeux au ciel. Il fourra rapidement le costume dans son sac.

-Je dois parler à Fury, rappela-t-il.

Il rejoignit les autres élèves qui remontaient dans le bus, et s'efforça de rattraper Brad et d'agir... Comme d'habitude !

Merde. C'était comment « comme d'habitude ? » Il voulait être Peter Parker, on le forçait à être Spider-Man, il était paumé, là.. !

-Hey, hey, hey, Brad, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas montrer cette photo à MJ ?

-Quelle question, répondit Brad. bien sûr que si ! Tu as le droit de coucher avec toutes les femmes que tu veux pendant ce voyage scolaire, Peter, mais je sais que tu as des vues sur MJ et moi aussi ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion, désolé...

Peter, en remontant dans le car, retint un gémissement de dépit. Oui, il avait des vues sur MJ. Mais il venait aussi de comprendre qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec elle !

Parce que Fury avait raison, parce qu'il était _Spider-Man._ Parce qu'il s'était déjà engagé trop loin dans le combat pour la Justice. « Pour le nouvel Iron Man » avait dit Tony. Il n'était pas Iron Man, il était _Spider-Man_. Et il venait tout juste de comprendre ce que Tony attendait de lui en lui confiant ces lunettes...

Lorsqu'il remonta dans le bus, MJ lui lança un regard à la fois peiné et dégoûté, alors que Brad semblait jubiler. Le regard de mépris que MJ lui lança lui brisa le cœur, mais il poussa un soupir lourd de sens, et remit ses lunettes.

-Ok EDITH, ne me montre rien pour l'instant, mais dis-moi tout ce que tu sais faire...

Quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus loin, leur car tombait étrangement en rade, à proximité d'une forêt et d'une vieille grange délabrée...

La plupart des élèves gémirent de dépit en descendant du bus, pensant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais.

-Ok tout le monde, ne vous enfoncez pas dans la forêt ! Prévint leur professeur complètement flippé. Restez tous à proximité du car...

Dimitri attrapa une nouvelle fois Peter par le bras, et lui désigna la grange. Peter n'eût aucun mal à s'éclipser. Il était de ces gens facilement invisibles...

Au fond de la grange, tout au fond, à un endroit où il était facile de se cacher des gêneurs éventuels, se tenait de dos un homme chauve qui se retourna vers lui d'un air grave.

-Tu as des informations sur lui ? Demanda Fury d'un ton sec.

Lui n'en avait aucune. Rien à part ce que Beck lui avait dit lui-même. La tentation de lui faire confiance était grande, surtout dans ce monde sans Avengers et où il semblait savoir se battre contre ces créatures. Mais si c'était lui qui les créait...

A ses côtés, légèrement en retrait, se tenait Maria Hill, et plus loin, sur la gauche, dissimulé dans l'ombre, brillait faiblement l'éclat d'un bras mécanique. Le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il était donc passé du côté du SHIELD maintenant ? Peter le salua brièvement de la tête, et Barnes lui répondit. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis aujourd'hui.

Pour toute réponse, Peter tendit à Fury ses lunettes. Fury les considéra d'un air circonspect avant de les prendre et de les poser sur son nez d'un air dubitatif.

-EDITH, demanda Peter, peux-tu montrer à Fury tous les dossiers que j'ai sélectionné tout à l'heure ? Euh... Uniquement dans le verre droit...

_Bien sûr, Peter. _

Les dossiers défilèrent devant l'oeil du directeur du SHIELD, que Peter vit s'agrandir à travers le verre...

-Comment as-tu su ?

Peter se détourna soudainement, un brusque pincement au cœur...

-Un soir, Monsieur Stark a... -Il déglutit. Il était devant Nick Fury, que diable!- Pour fêter la fin de mon année en étant major de promotion, il m'a amené chez lui... On à mangé des pizzas, on à discuté un peu, et puis il m'a planté devant un écran mural relié à un ordinateur et il m'a dit « Pas de mode babytrotter cette fois-ci. Tu as accès à tous mes dossiers, rien n'est classifié, profite en bien car c'est juste pour cette nuit ! Je t'interdis de sauvegarder, copier, imprimer quoi que ce soit, mais tous tes souvenirs, tu les emmenera ! Ne dis surtout pas à Pepper que j'ai fait ça... » Dit-il en se retournant vers Fury avec un soudain sourire...

-Et ? Interrogea Fury.

-Et j'ai tout vu. Répondit Peter. Tout. J'ai ouvert tous les dossiers, tous les sous-dossiers, tous les sous-sous-dossiers que je pouvais trouver. Y compris sur les employés de Stark Industries...

Fury haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu as vu et retenu ce que contenaient les milliers de dossiers de Stark en une nuit ?

-Oui, répondit gravement Peter. Quelques secondes me suffisaient. Et ce n'est pas un super-pouvoir, j'ai toujours été comme ça... C'est plus une malédiction pour moi. Je n'oublie rien. Surtout pas ce que je voudrais oublier... Dit Peter en baissant les yeux sous l'afflux de larmes.

La disparition de ses parents, de Ben et de Tony seraient toujours ses plus grandes souffrances.

-Hypermnésie... Marmonna Fury.

Peter releva soudainement vers lui un regard plus déterminé qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Ne rêvez pas, Fury, vous n'aurez pas ces informations ! J'accepte de devenir un Avenger si ça vous chante, mais je viens aussi tout juste de comprendre pourquoi Tony à fait ça. Et je ferai ce qu'il attend de moi. Vous ne me contrôlerez pas, ou pas autant, et pas aussi facilement que vous le pensez ! Je ne suis peut être qu'un gosse, mais n'oubliez pas non plus qui je suis !

-Et qui es-tu ? Interrogea Fury d'un air faussement curieux.

-Je suis Peter Parker. Pas seulement Spider-Man, mais Peter Parker, celui qui se souvient de tout et qui n'oublie rien. J'ai la rancune tenace, mais pas seulement ! Je suis aussi Peter Parker, celui qui pourrait travailler avec vous comme Stark le ferait, équiper vos équipes comme Stark le faisait, alors ne perdez pas cette chance là...

-Mais tu n'es pourtant pas Stark, répondit Fury, décidant de passer outre la menace à peine voilée pour cette fois. Tu n'as aucun moyen, aucun argent, aucun laboratoire à ta disposition...

-Je dois vérifier quelque chose avec Mrs Stark à ce sujet. D'ici là, pour Beck, on fait quoi ?

Fury soupira.

-Il faudrait les arrêter tous en même temps, mais j'ai honte de dire qu'avec ce nouveau SHIELD balbutiant, je n'ai pas assez d'hommes...

Peter se permit un petit ricanement. Fury se retourna vers lui, interrogateur.

-Ca ira, ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il en tendant la main.

L'air légèrement déçu, Fury lui rendit les lunettes.

-EDITH, peux-tu géolocaliser d'une façon ou d'une autre les personnes que nous cherchons ?

_Bien sûr Peter. Laisse moi une minute._

Une carte du monde apparut sous les yeux de Peter, avant de se parcourir de petits points jaunes et de se rétrécir à une ville en particulier. Prague.

-Peux-tu transmettre leur position en temps réel au téléphone de Nick Fury ?

Le téléphone de Fury bippa subitement. Il y jeta un œil, et lança à Peter un regard courroucé. Oui, le gamin qu'il était, comme Stark, pouvait infiltrer jusqu'à son téléphone...

-EDITH, tu m'as bien parlé d'un système de défense planétaire par drônes satellitaires tout à l'heure ?

_Tout à fait, Peter. Ces personnes sont-elles des cibles ?_

-Disposons-nous de balles non-létales ?

_Les drônes R-252 disposent de balles de caoutchouc perforantes pour forcer les bunkers et les parois en bétons. _

-C'est non-létal, ça ? S'inquiéta Peter.

_Sur un être humain, cela crée une blessure importante, mais non-létale si des soins sont administrés immédiatement. _

Peter quêta silencieusement l'approbation de Fury, ce qui sembla lui plaire. Mais il ne devait pas s'imaginer trop de choses non plus...

-Alors ces personnes sont des cibles. Positionne également quelques drônes en soutient pour les agents du SHIELD. Pas de blessés parmi les civils. Une fois la mission terminée, je suis sûr que tu sais quoi faire des drones...

_Entendu._

Quelque part, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de la Terrre, une trentaine de drônes se mirent en chasse.

Peter retira ses lunettes et les rangea précieusement dans la poche de sa veste.

-Bon courage, commenta-t-il. Moi, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, et je me demandais si vous pouviez me rendre un service... Commença-t-il.

Fury haussa un sourcil.

-Lequel ? Demanda-t-il.

Peter poussa un profond soupir. Adieu les vacances. Bonjour l'âge adulte. Et il n'avait que seize ans. Fais chier !

-Le MIT, c'est quatre à huit ans d'études. J'ai besoin de les passer le plus vite possible. J'ai jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour passer la première année, et ensuite, une année par semaine. Je devrai sans doute passer un peu de temps dans leurs labos pour des projets pratiques, mais sachant que les dernières années sont consacrées à des recherches personnelles pour thèses diverses, ça ira. J'aurai terminé d'ici la fin des vacances, ou un petit mois après, grand max...

-Et après ? Demanda Fury, ayant compris la demande. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes vacances en amoureux ? A l'araignée sympa du quartier ?

-Disparues avec Tony, je l'ai enfin compris. Quant à l'araignée, elle va avoir un quartier plus grand, pas vrai ?

Fury le toisa un instant, avant de finalement se détourner, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Rentre à ton bus, Peter Parker. Tu commence le MIT à Pragues... Répondit-il.

Lorsque Peter retourna au car leur professeur sembla si soulagé qu'il faillit en pleurer. Brad lui lança un regard éloquent. Un dernier coup de clé à molette pour resserer le joint que Dimitri avait volontairement desséré, et ils repartirent...

Dans le bus, Peter, la boule au ventre, chaussa à nouveau ses lunettes. Le décalage horaire n'était pas si grand, elle devait être disponible...

-EDITH ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui Peter ?_

-Peux-tu appeler Mrs Stark ?

_Tout de suite, Peter._

Il colla son téléphone éteint à son oreille pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien, et il entendit avec angoisse les tonalités, souhaitant presque que personne ne décroche, et puis...

-Allo ? Fit une petite voix d'enfant.

Il soupira de soulagement autant que de dépit. Elle lui avait foutu la trouille, et en même temps, il était ridicule !

-Hey ! Salut Morgan, je m'appelle Peter Parker, tu veux bien me passer ta maman ?

-Vous êtes qui ?

-J'étais un ami de ton papa...

Il y eût un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

-Un ami gentil ?

-Ta maman reçoit beaucoup d'appels de gens méchants ?

-Oui, il y à plein de gens qui en veulent aux affaires de papa, mais maman ne les laisse pas faire...

Il sourit, d'un air un peu amer, et nota l'information. Bien sûr que les requins tournaient autour du cadavre encore chaud de Stark, essayant de grapiller un maximum de dollars. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, Virginia Stark menait les affaires de son mari de loin, et elle les menait d'une main de fer...

-Je ne veux rien de ton papa, Morgan, je te le promets. Est ce que tu veux bien me passer ta maman ?

Il y eût un nouveau silence au bout du fil, et puis...

-Je vais voir. Elle est au jardin.

-Merci, Morgan.

Il y eût un long temps de silence, pendant lequel il entendit vaguement de petits bruits divers. Si Pepper était au fin fond du jardin des Stark... Et puis il entendit une petite voix d'enfant qui échangeait avec une autre, et une main reprit le téléphone.

-Peter ? Fit la voix de Pepper.

Peter souffla un grand coup.

-Mrs Stark. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je dois dire que j'attendais ton appel...

Peter en fut supris.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, interloqué.

-Peter, pourquoi m'appelle-tu ? Demanda Pepper.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un requin...

-Mrs Stark... Surtout, ne prenez-pas mal ma question, mais... J'ai besoin de savoir... Est ce que Monsieur Stark... Tony... Est ce qu'il m'aurait laissé autre chose que EDITH ?

Il y eût un long silence à l'autre bout du fil. Tellement long que Peter crût que la communication avait été coupée.

-Mrs Stark ? Appela-t-il.

-Ca y est, tu as enfin compris, Peter ? Répondit Pepper.

Il était de plus en plus perdu.

-Compris quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Peter, Tony t'as nommé actionnaire de Stark Industries. Actionnaire au tiers, au même titre que Morgan et moi...

-Actio...

Il en eût le souffle coupé.

-Après l'affaire Obadiah Stane, Tony à racheté toutes ses actions par le biais de sociétés écrans, mais peu de personnes sont au courant. Le conseil des actionnaires n'était qu'une mascarade, et c'est aussi un peu pour ça que Tony n'en à toujours fait qu'à sa tête. En réalité, il possédait tout, et dans son testament, il nous lègue tout, à Morgan, toi et moi. Il te considérait comme son fils, tu sais ?

-Je... Je le voyais comme mon père, répondit Peter, ému.

-Je sais.

Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire de Pepper dans sa voix. Et puis elle redevint sérieuse.

-Peter... La villa de Malibu est en train d'être reconstruite. Elle est pour toi, Tony souhaitait que tu y habite. Qu'elle soit ton quartier général comme elle était le sien. Laboratoire compris, bien sûr. Concernant Stark Industries, je peux m'occuper des affaires générales, et je le fais, mais pas des... _Projets_ _spéciaux_...

Peter soupira. Il y était.

-Je sais. Répondit-il. Ca, ce sera mon boulot. Je vais faire ce que Tony attendait de moi...

Avec ses trente-trois pourcents et ce laboratoire, ça allait presque être facile...

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Pepper.

Peter prit une grande inspiration, vérifiant brièvement que personne ne l'écoutait.

-Je vais relancer les programmes Spider-Man et Iron Man...

Il y eût de nouveau un bref silence à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu n'y es pas obligé, tu sais ? Il ne souhaitait pas forcément ça pour toi...

-Alors pourquoi m'as-t-il laissé EDITH ? Pourquoi est ce que Happy me surveille ? Avec les lunettes, il y avait un mot qui disait « Pour le nouvel Iron Man », mais je ne suis pas Iron Man, je suis Spider-Man. Par contre, je peux créer les nouvelles armures et les nouveaux costumes, en attendant que se présente quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour les endosser...

Encore un long silence. Et puis...

-La villa sera prête dans quelques mois.

Et elle raccrocha.

Peter retira ses lunettes et laissa tomber son téléphone en soupirant. La conversation avait été aussi éprouvante qu'il l'avait pensé. Mais il avait les informations qu'il voulait, et il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pragues et débarquèrent dans leur hotel de luxe, Peter trouva une montagne de livres sur son lit. Ned s'en étonna, mais avant que Peter ne puisse lui répondre, il fut appelé par Betty, et retourna roucouler avec elle. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Peter décida cependant de s'accorder cette dernière soirée de libre, et sortit faire la fête avec les autres. Mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait plus à s'amuser comme un jeune de seize ans. Il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi subitement. Après tout, il était milliardaire. Il était un Avenger. Il allait prendre la relève de Tony Stark...

Sans s'en apercevoir, il se laissa distancer par son groupe. Ce n'était pas bien grave, ce n'était pas comme si il risquait quelque chose de toute façon. Ni eux. Pas de géant de feu à l'horizon. Fury devait avoir réussi.

Peter sentit un léger frisson qui lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Quelqu'un l'observait. Sa « petite antenne » le lui disait. Regardant discrètement autour de lui, tout en se laissant entraîner par la foule, Peter n'eût aucun mal à repérer le Soldat de l'Hiver, perché sur un toit. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à se cacher. Peter en fut surpris. Il n'était pas étonné que Fury le fasse surveiller, mais ce type était censé être plus doué...

Il s'enfonça dans une petite ruelle. Un peu de grimpette plus tard, quelques sauts entre les immeubles, et il rejoignait le Soldat de l'Hiver sur son toit...

-Salut ! Commença Peter.

-Salut... Répondit le Soldat.

-Est ce que Fury me fait surveiller ? Demanda Peter.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Je suppose, mais si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas par moi.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes plus ennemis, mais vous aviez l'air de m'observer.

-Je... N'ai pas vraiment d'ordre... Et tu m'intrigue...

Peter haussa les épaules. C'était donc une investigation personnelle ? C'était possible, ça, avec Fury ?

-Je m'appelle Peter, mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

-Bucky...

Peter sourit, et lui tendit la main.

-On a pas vraiment fait les choses dans le bon ordre la dernière fois. Salut, je m'appelle Peter Parker. Promis, je ne te taperai pas dessus ! Enfin, si tu ne me tape pas dessus...

L'homme ricana, et serra la main tendue.

-James Buchanan Barnes, mais je préfère Bucky. Même chose, un prêté pour un rendu...

-Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, Bucky ?

Demanda Peter en s'asseyant sur le parapet du toit.

-Je... Ne sais pas trop... Répondit Bucky en l'imitant.

Peter laissa le silence retomber et s'accorda le luxe de réfléchir un instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment un silence confortable, plutôt gêné, mais il ne se sentait pas en danger. Visiblement, il intriguait le Soldat de l'Hiver pour une raison que lui-même ne comprenait pas bien... Il détailla l'homme du coin de l'oeil, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur son bras gauche. Il sentit son incorrigible esprit scientifique se réveiller...

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Sur mon bras ? Demanda Bucky, amusé.

Peter haussa les épaules, plaidant coupable.

-Oui. Conception russe, puis wakandaise, si je me souviens bien. Qu'est ce que tu sens avec ?

-Comme sensation, tu veux dire ? Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

Peter fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, rien ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Si tu ne sentais rien, tu ne pourrais pas faire de mouvement de préhension, tu briserais tout ce que tu touche parce que tu n'en sentirait pas les contours et le poids dans ta main...

-Ca à été le cas au début. Ca à necéssité quelques ajustements de la part de Hydra d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, c'est juste comme ça. On me demandait juste de tenir une arme de toute façon, termina-t-il d'un ton amer.

-Mais qu'est ce qui rend possible le fait que tu puisse tenir cette arme si tu ne la sens pas dans ta main ?

-Je suppose que je dois la sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou alors, c'est intégré au programme... Avec les différents réglages, j'ai fini par sentir le poids. Je savais que j'avais quelque chose dans la main. Ensuite, j'ai appris à adapter ma prise à cette chose que je tenais, et puis c'est devenu instinctif, c'est tout.

-Tu n'es pas un ordinateur, Bucky. Pas de sensations de chaud ou de froid, rien du tout ? Un vague instinct moteur, mais rien de sensoriel ?

Bucky secoua la tête. Peter ne comprenait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas normal...

-Est ce que je pourrais jeter un œil ? Demanda-t-il en sortant une mini-trousse à outils de précision de sa poche.

Cadeau de Happy pour son dernier Noël. « Garde là toujours sur toi, tu ne sais jamais quand est ce que tu pourrais en avoir besoin » avait-il dit. Maintenant, Peter comprenait tout. Encore une chose que faisait Tony...

Haussant les épaules, Bucky lui tendit son bras. Il n'était pas la première personne à essayer, et il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon. Il montra à Peter par où ouvrir son bras, et le jeune homme fit légèrement sauter le capot d'un coup de tournevis. Il observa la machinerie et le circuit imprimé devant lui...

Il demanda d'abord à Bucky de bouger les doigts et puis de serrer le poing pour comprendre comment jouait la machinerie. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hydra avait pu relier les nerfs moteurs et oblitérer les nerfs sensoriels. Si ils n'avaient réellement pas existé, Bucky n'aurait même pas pu fermer le poing de cette façon, il aurait perforé sa propre main avec ses doigts...

Peter laissa rapidement tomber la machine pour s'intéresser au circuit imprimé qui se trouvait en dessous. Il repéra facilement les deux petites broches qui empêchaient une connexion complète à deux endroits du circuits. Il ne comprenait pas comment le Wakanda avait pu laisser ça ! S'étaient-ils contenté de bêtement reproduire le bras originel, sans même tenter de l'améliorer ?

-Je vais devoir faire un peu de soudure. Pas d'inquiétude, expliqua Peter.

-Ca y est, maintenant je m'inquiète, répondit Bucky.

Peter sourit. Il prit dans sa trousse une pince à épiler de précision et un mini fer à souder éléctrique qui fonctionnait sur batterie. Même à la faible lueur des étoiles et des lumières de la fête, il eût tôt fait de retirer les deux broches et de connecter le circuit à cent pourcent. Il reposa ses outils et referma le bras, avant de poser sa main chaude dans celle de Bucky.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

L'air troublé du Soldat de l'Hiver le frappa. Il sourit. Il avait sa réponse. Doucement, il caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts la paume du soldat. Il sentit presque Bucky qui frissonnait. Le regard fixé sur le métal, il remonta ses doigts le long de ce bras mécanique. Cette merveille de technologie...

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, le besoin et la terreur à l'état pur qui se lisaient dans le regard de Bucky le figèrent brutalement. Et il comprit.

Depuis combien de temps cet homme n'avait-il pas eu de contact humain digne de ce nom ? Depuis combien de temps ce bras mécanique n'avait-il pas tenu autre chose qu'une arme ? Depuis combien de temps ce tueur d'élite n'avait-il pas eu de contact... Charnel ?

Lentement, en laissant à Bucky la possibilité de le repousser, il glissa sur ses cuisses. Il venait de comprendre...

Il aimait MJ parce qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Même si elle n'était pas forcément douce, plutôt sarcastique, elle restait femme, humaine, faible, _fragile_. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir quelqu'un en particulier à protéger, pas dans cette vie où il devait protéger le monde entier. Bucky n'avait pas besoin de sa protection. Il était fort, suffisamment pour avoir traversé les siècles. Il était hanté par la guerre, par les guerres, qu'il avait vécu, par la culpabilité aussi, et ça, Peter connaissait. Il sentait qu'il pourrait aimer un homme comme ça. Mais le besoin de contact physique qui se lisait actuellement dans ses yeux était sans limites, et la terreur était celle de quelqu'un qui à peur de faire du mal...

Et pourtant, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec une ineffable douceur.

Bucky, terrorisé, laissait la main à Peter, inexpérimenté. Leurs langues s'écartèrent d'abord avec appréhension, avant d'enfin se rencontrer. Doucement, Peter les fit glisser du parapet pour les faire s'allonger sur le toit. Piégé entre le béton et le corps de Bucky, son entrejambe rencontra sans angoisse l'érection déjà durcie du soldat. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir chipé les sachets de lubrifiant dans les tiroirs des tables de nuit de sa chambre d'hotel. Il avait fait ça pour être sûr que Ned ne les trouverait pas. Et puis il s'était dit que Betty et lui nageaient bien trop dans leur lac de sirop pour faire quelque chose d'aussi indélicat...

Lentement, il glissa la main de métal du Soldat de l'Hiver sous son T-shirt. La fraîcheur du contact le fit frissonner. Au dessus de lui, Bucky haletait déjà. En gardant un maximum de contact physique, ils entreprirent de se deshabiller. Bucky semblait assoiffé de contact. Ses mains, de chair et de métal, passaient et repassaient sur le corps de Peter, sur son torse, son dos, ses cuisses, ses fesses, et Peter se prit à haleter. C'était donc ça le sexe ?

Il sentait son pénis en érection qui palpitait contre celui de Bucky, encore protégés derrières leurs sous-vêtements respectifs, et ils frissonnèrent lorsque les dernières barrières tombèrent...

Peter, armé de son petit sachet de lubrifiant, guida doucement la main de Bucky entre ses cuisses. Cette main là. Pour Bucky, il sentait que ça devait être cette main là. Et de toute façon, le contact entre le métal froid et sa chair brûlante était foutrement excitant !

Peter, alors que les doigts du Soldat l'élargissaient, se sentait inconfortable, mais il n'avait pas mal. Il avait connu tellement pire, et Bucky avait tellement peur de le blesser, il y allait avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse que Peter se sentit gémir. Il le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment. _Maintenant_.

Et lorsque Bucky s'enfonça enfin en lui, Peter sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait et ravi. Cet épieu de chair qui le transpeçait. Cette raideur. Cette longueur. Cette chaleur. Cette sensation d'être rempli. Combien de ses camarades, si prompts à la vantardise, pouvaient se vanter de la connaître ? Et Bucky y allait avec tant de délicatesse...

Pourtant, Peter sentait ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches. Il savait qu'il y aurait des bleus. Mais Bucky se retenait tellement...

Mécontent, il repoussa Bucky sur le sol, et s'assit sur lui pour le chevaucher. Bucky grogna sous le rythme soutenu adopté par Peter. Haletant d'un air ravi, ses gémissements de plaisir couverts par le bruit du carnaval, Peter lança à Bucky un regard de défi. Il n'était pas en sucre, que diable ! Il était Spider-Man !

Grognant de nouveau sous l'effort, Bucky inversa de nouveau leurs positions d'un mouvement de hanches. Le message était passé, il avait compris, et il pilonna puissamment Peter, ses cris se perdant dans les bruits de la foule ! Le souffle de Peter se coupa, son corps s'arqua, et son cri disparut dans les étoiles alors que Bucky, tout contre lui, se tendait en grognant contre son oreille...

Essouflés, haletants tous les deux, Bucky se retira de son corps chaud et se mit à regarder les étoiles. Le soulagement qui se lisait dans ses yeux était sans limites, et Peter sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et il restèrent longtemps allongés côte à côte sur le béton froid, leurs corps humides de sueur réchauffés par l'air chaud de la nuit. Pourtant, à un moment donné, ils se tendirent à nouveau. L'insatiabilité de la jeunesse ? Non, Bucky était lui aussi d'attaque à nouveau...

Cette fois ci, ce fut lui qui s'offrit à Peter, lui ouvrant son corps comme il lui avait ouvert son cœur : sans même s'en apercevoir. Et Peter prit soin de lui, lui donna plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait reçu ces cent dernières années, avec juste ce qu'il lui fallait de sauvagerie...

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, numéros de téléphone en poche, il ne savaient plus bien où ils en étaient l'un et l'autre. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Comment devaient-il l'interpréter ? En avaient-il le droit, eux, agents du SHIELD et Avengers (Peter le supposait. Après tout, Fury aurait été vraiment trop bête de se passer du Soldat de l'Hiver, il représentait une puissance de frappe non négligeable...)

En pensant qu'il venait de coucher avec un mineur -et de loin!- Bucky en doutait. Mais avec Fury, on n'était jamais sur de rien. L'homme le savait déjà, il en était sûr. Il allait se faire engueuler, il en était sur aussi. Mais il ne regretterait ce qu'il venait de se passer pour rien au monde ! Peter lui avait tellement donné en quelques instants !

-Fais attention avec ton bras. Retrouver les sensations, ça veut aussi dire retrouver la douleur...

Bucky considéra un instant son bras, et acquiesça. Il encaisserait, comme toujours ! Et il était hors de question qu'il remette les choses comme avant, ça, jamais !

Peter lui donna un dernier baiser, avant de repartir à son hotel. Inutile qu'il cherche sa classe maintenant, il espérait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés...

Lorsque tout le monde revint et que ses professeurs le trouvèrent plongé dans un énorme livre de cours, l'un d'eux faillit en pleurer.

-Oh Peter, enfin ! J'ai cru que nous t'avions perdu dans Pragues, j'ai failli appeler la police pour te retrouver...

-J'ai perdu le groupe alors je suis rentré, répondit Peter, innocent.

-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ou répondu à ton portable ? S'exclama leur professeur larmoyant.

Peter désigna son portable en train de charger.

-Plus de batterie, répondit-il.

Brad haussa un sourcil moqueur en ricanant, il lui répondit avec un regard amusé. Si il savait ! Maintenant, il lui laissait MJ bien volontiers !

A partir de maintenant, Peter eût toujours le nez plongé dans un livre. Ned dormait, et lui lisait à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet. Il dormait peu, mais il fut vite rattrapé par la force de l'habitude : quand il sortait avec son costume, il ne dormait déjà presque pas, alors il n'en souffrit pas. Il avait moins d'une semaine pour assimiler tout le programme de première année du MIT et c'était là qu'être hypermnésique ET un génie surdoué lui était utile : il suivait son groupe, écoutait ce qui se disait, jetait un bref regard à ce dont on parlait, ce qui faisait qu'il savait toujours quoi répondre lorsque les professeurs où les autres élèves l'interrogeaient, et pendant ce temps là, il apprenait. Ned prit ses distances avec lui, les autres, avec qui il n'était déjà pas particulièrement lié, finirent par ne plus l'approcher. Peter ignorait que son regard s'était durci, qu'avec les responsabilités, était venue la maturité...

Le dernier jour de la semaine, alors qu'ils attendaient l'avion à l'aéroport, un coursier -du SHIELD, à n'en pas douter- vint le trouver pour lui remettre un pli. A l'intérieur, il trouva une tablette. Il n'eût qu'à l'allumer pour que s'affichent les premiers examens. C'était dimanche, jour de relâche et de trajet. Il passa la journée à remplir ses feuilles d'examen virtuelles. A peine les avait-il envoyées aux adresses indiquées -celles des professeurs du MIT, ou alors, elles étaient très bien imitées, ce qui est toujours possible avec Fury, il devrait penser à lui demander- qu'un mot s'affichait sur son écran pour l'avertir de garder la tablette : tous les dimanches, il recevrait ses examens.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur nouvel hôtel, Peter trouva de même une montagne de livres sur son lit -et un mot lui disant de laisser ceux de la première année avec le linge- et la seconde semaine de voyage se déroula de même. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa tante, Dieu merci, il venait d'envoyer ses examens de seconde année. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, un coursier se présenta avec un gros colis...

Peter vida le carton, le remplit avec les livres de secondes année « pour les enfants du quartier » qui devaient être foutrement surdoués pour se taper la seconde année du MIT, et il n'eût qu'à prévenir sa tante qu'il avait « décidé de prendre de l'avance sur le programme » pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Il étudia ainsi trois semaines de plus et à la fin de la cinquième, se retrouva pratiquement catapulté « Ingénieur ». Les années suivantes étaient normalement consacrées aux recherches personnelles pour les thèses d'études supérieures. Pour le mois restant de vacances, il se retrouva dans un appartement étudiant gracieusement payé par le SHIELD pendant que quelques professeurs prenaient sur leurs vacances pour le voir réaliser les travaux pratiques necéssaires à la validation des années précédentes, et des suivantes. En moins d'un mois, grâce aux travaux de Tony qu'il avait retenus, -il ne fit pas appel à EDITH- il équipa l'école d'une IA généralisée, qu'il appela LAETITIA, et qu'il personnalisa via de petits drônes d'accueil censés guider les nouveaux dans les dédales de couloirs et repérer les infractions au règlement, il équipa ensuite chaque laboratoires d'une IA personnalisée selon le type de recherches effectuées -Biologie, mécanique, etc.- ainsi que de drônes de nettoyage pour aider le personnel de ménage -il veilla à ce qu'ils ne soient que des aides, son but n'était pas de supprimer des emplois- pour finir, il créa un prototype d'exosquelette adapatable à la taille, au poids et à la morphologie de celui qui le portait -dans une certaine mesure, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus!- pour aider le concierge ou les professeurs à porter de lourdes charges lorsqu'ils devaient par exemple vider des salles d'archives ou réarranger un département, et qui était en fait l'embryon de sa première Mark 1...

Il aurait pu faire plus, bien sûr, mais il n'allait pas se griller tout de suite. Par « morphologie » il entendait « homme ou femme ». Bien que Pepper allait sans aucun doute s'y opposer, il n'oubliait pas que son père était le modèle de Morgan et qu'un jour, cette petite fille serait majeure. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée de qui allait bien pouvoir prendre la lourde succession d'Iron Man, et il ne voyait aucune raison pour que cela ne soit pas une « Iron Girl »...

Tout cela assorti à sa thèse sur « L'adaptabilité de l'Homme face aux Machines », sujet qui traîtait autant du smartphone que d'Iron Man, en passant par la Domotique et ses dernières créations, et il avait officiellement terminé le MIT. A sa demande, cependant -ou peut être bien à celle de Fury-, l'information ne fut pas ébruitée. Il n'en avertit même pas sa tante, qui ne l'aurait de toute façon aps cru, et passa de tranquilles derniers jours de vacances...

Il empaqueta cependant ses affaires les plus précieuses, au cas où, pendant que May ne comprenait pas et s'inquiétait car aucun dossier d'inscription, ni pour le MIT, ni pour ailleurs, ne lui était parvenu, et l'accusait de ne pas avoir fait de démarches. Le premier Septembre, cependant, on sonna à la porte...

May ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Pepper Stark en personne, et ne sut pas quoi faire...

Peter descendit et salua Pepper, puis Morgan, qui se cachait derrière sa mère. Pepper félicita Peter pour son diplôme et l'avertit que la villa de Malibu était prête, qu'elle espérait qu'il ne mènerait pas le même genre de vie que Tony, qu'il était officiellement un employé et actionnaire de Stark Industries, et que son statut en temps qu'héritier partiel de Tony Stark allait être révélé au monde lors d'une conférence de presse à la fin du mois. May en tomba de l'armoire...

Son Peter, son bébé, était diplômé et milliardaire, l'héritier de Stark, et il allait travailler pour sa femme ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait manqué ? Pas question qu'il ne parte sans elle, il, il... Il savait à peine se faire à manger !

Peter grimaça. Pepper sourit et lui dit qu'elle lui programmerait quelques cours de cuisine, mais que si il était comme Tony, alors Happy allait devoir le tirer de son projet pour lui coller un hamburger sous le nez ou le jeter sur son lit de temps en temps.

Ce fut un nouveau coup pour May, lorsque Happy, penaud et triste, confirma qu'il partait avec Peter. Le temps de charger les quelques cartons de Peter dans le camion de déménagement beaucoup trop grand -il n'avait pris que l'essentiel- et de serrer sa tante dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'il passerait de temps en temps, et Peter monta dans une bien trop grande limousine noire conduite par Happy, en se faisant la réflexion qu'il allait devoir s'habituer au luxe...

Il prit rapidement ses marques à la Villa de Malibu et, à la demande de Pepper, commença rapidement la confection des armures, sans, bien sûr, qu'il n'oublie son propre costume. Le Queens devrait se débrouiller sans lui maintenant, il était un Avenger. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir en ville de temps en temps. Happy était exemplaire, comme toujours, et il s'était rapidement remis de son chagrin d'amour pour se consacrer à son nouveau patron, qui avait effectivement besoin qu'on le force à manger ou dormir de temps en temps.

Pepper avait bien été forcée de chercher un successeur au poste d'Iron Man et elle l'avait trouvé. Il l'approuvait. Harley Keener avait grandi avec Stark pour modèle depuis qu'il s'était écrasé dans sa grange, il était agité par les mêmes idées de justice que lui et il serait parfait. Lors de la conférence de presse où Peter fut présenté comme l'héritier de Stark au même titre que Morgan où son épouse, il démentit avoir été adopté -même si il aurait bien aimé- et être le nouvel Iron Man. Le Monde n'avait cependant pas trop à s'en faire et Harley le prouva en débarquant dans sa toute nouvelle armure. L'influence de Stark était indéniable, mais on y sentait la patte de Peter...

Il avait également commencé à fournir le SHIELD, comme Tony, et par la suite, Peter fut scruté par les journalistes, dut apparaître à de nombreux galas de charité, faire des dons conséquents, comme le faisait Tony, chaque journaliste essayant de saisir chez lui cette petite erreur qui prouverait qu'il menait le même train de vie sulfureux que Tony Stark. Mais il n'était pas Tony. Même si il appréciait un bon burger de temps en temps, il s'efforçait de manger sainement, histoire de ne pas rendre ses sorties nocturnes trop ridicules, et surtout, lui, il n'avait pas besoin de ramener une sublime créature à son bras chaque soir, quand il avait déjà un beau soldat qui ne manquait pas de venir le voir à chaque fin de mission pour une mise au point sur son bras mécanique...

*Phénomène de marée particulièrement haute qui se produit entre l'Automne et le Printemps à Venise, du fait de l'action conjuguée de la lune et des vents. Toute une partie de la ville se retrouve inondée, voir même submergée, pendant cette période, ce qui rend bien évidemment la circulation difficile.


End file.
